Snowblind in Greenland
by EvilGu
Summary: Months after aliens tried to conquer Earth, Kim and Ron are continuing their routine: Save the world, try to find time for dates, survive real life after high school... However, no one can control the weather, and sometimes plans do not go as expected. Trapped in an icy landscape without their electronics, some survivalist skills and equipment would sure come in handy. M-rated K/R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first KP fanfic! I just binge-watched the whole series for the first time since high school, and I just had to indulge my fantasies a little here. This is also probably the shortest finished fanfic I've ever completed, at around 12k words._

 _Just for those who haven't read my other works, I have a strict moral fanfic author code as of 2012: I never post a fic that isn't 100% finished. That means this story is_ _done_ _, and will be posted in the form of three chapters over the course of the next week._

 _This story is rated M for sex. Sexy sex. It's there, I promise. I don't just jump into smut in my stories- you gotta work for it a bit._

 _ALSO, I know the fanbase is a bit small here, but I really appreciate reviews! More reviews might even encourage me to add to this story a bit more. It's finished now, but there is definitely room for another chapter or two if I can see people are interested._

 _Anyways, onward with the story!_

…

 **Chapter One: The Expected Outcome**

Kim went left.

Shego feigned right, then dropped and slammed the hero with a mean left hook just below her ribs. Kim doubled over, groaning, watching as Shego drew back her hand for another blow- this time open-clawed and all the more deadly. Just as the green-clad villain was about to slice her up, Kim ducked to the floor, swiping her leg out long and bringing Shego's feet out from under her. She howled in frustration as she hit the floor, then quickly somersaulted backwards a few yards away.

Good. Kim needed the extra moment to catch her breath. She was really off her game today- these fights with Shego were usually pretty intense, but also much shorter. Kim was having trouble finishing things- probably because she was so exhausted from her cheer practice.

"Wasn't your evil-reputation ruined by saving the world, Shego? I thought you'dve given up this game by now."

"You wish, Kimmie!" snarled the other girl, her dark lips curling upwards into a cunning smirk. "In fact, most bad-guy types don't exactly fancy, you know, getting _destroyed_ along with the world."

"We're more popular than _ever_!" came the unreasonably upbeat voice of Dr. Drakken from his spot by- predictably- some giant laser-like machine. Usually, this would be Ron's cue to accidentally distract the villain's scheme in some subtle manner, but unfortunately Ron was… late.

He was late a lot these days, though of course he had fairly good reasons.

The laser fired, and Kim tucked and rolled away. She manged to keep ahead of the laser's blasts of sharp green crackling light, finally dodging behind the relative safety of a cement pillar. This particular lair was rather well-built. It would probably take a hell of an explosion to knock down the solid-looking structure.

Kim had no doubt a large explosion would, most likely, be in her future. It was fate.

"But you both proved you could do so much good! You're so… _bad_ at being bad," Kim called out, mostly just to rile up her foes. She really hadn't expected the duo to give up villainy, despite how well they had all worked together to fight off the alien invaders last summer. It was just their nature. Drakken and Shego tried to conquer the world, and Kim and Ron tried to save it. It was just the way things were.

Except Ron wasn't present this time around.

Kim knew she only had seconds before Drakken stopped fruitlessly firing his laser at the pillar long enough for Shego to slip by and attack her again. She pulled out her Kimmunicater, the familiar beep hardly audible over the buzzing of the large weapon.

"Wade?" she tried, gazing at the short boy hopefully.

"No word from Ron yet, Kim. And since we were _so_ caught up in the moral implications of keeping him chipped…"

"I had to tell him! Really, now that he can take care of himself I didn't think we needed it anymore, either…"

True, it was a little bit of a "gray area" in terms of right and wrong, but having Ron chipped by Wade had been hella useful in the past. Still, it was wrong. Definitely wrong.

Last summer Ron had managed to get himself captured by some lame new cat-themed villain, and when Kim had found him so quickly he had finally started asking questions. He had already managed to take the "Whisker Caper" out by himself, anyways, by the time she had arrived, which only added to her guilt about the secret.

"Just keep me posted," Kim finished with a sigh, pocketing the machine.

It was rough, living so far away from her boyfriend. It was even rougher living so far away from her sidekick and crime-fighting companion. They could always schedule dates, but you could never really pencil-in when a crazed world-conquering baddie was going to make a move.

The laser was suddenly silent, and sure enough Shego came tumbling through the air from the other side of the pillar. Kim dodged to the side as Shego attacked with her green-glowing open palm, and the enemy's nails left huge gouging claw-marks in the cement pillar where Kim's head had been moments before.

Their battle continued, a series of flying kicks and flips and tumbles. Kim wasn't sure what Drakken's plan was, or what his laser would actually do if it hit her, so she made sure to keep Shego strategically placed between her body and the machine. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially when the henchmen arrived.

That would have been Ron's other job. He distracted the main baddie, and he took out the small-timers. The henchmen. These days, Ron had no trouble at all wiping the lair with even the biggest minions, thanks to his monkey kung-fu skills.

Yeah, those abilities would have come in handy dozens of times during high school, but only after defeating Warhok did he actually figure out how to consciously _use_ them. Which would be incredibly useful if he wasn't so late!

"KP!" shouted a very familiar and welcome voice, and Kim breathed an internal sigh of relief. She was getting a little overwhelmed by herself.

There he was, holding the second floor railing and leaning over to look at her. He seemed slightly out of breathe. Rufus was clinging to his very messy blond hair, also looking flustered. They must have had a hell of a time getting to Drakken's new Greenlandic lair.

"Ron! Get Drakken!" She wasted no time with greetings- they could get to that later. They hadn't met for close to two weeks now, but she knew she had to stay focused. Another blazing near-miss from Shego's sharp plasma reminded her of that.

Ron looked towards Drakken's machine…. and burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" he called down towards the blue mad-scientist.

"What!?" Drakken called back defensively, hands on his hips. "Something funny, _sidekick_?"

"Just… you're still all flowery! You can't go back to being a bad guy when you look so sunny! It just doesn't…" He struggled for words, moving his hands in circles, "...fit your theme, you know?" He looked to Rufus for confirmation, and the little naked creature nodded his assent, chittering in what sounded like an affirmation.

"He's got a point, you know," Shego yelled over the sound of the girl's blow-trading.

"You mean I should go with a floral theme?" Dr. Drakken answered, looking perplexed. He put a hand to his jaw, thinking. "Like a very evil…. Flower… King…"

"No! Definitely not what I meant!" Shego shouted, sounding a little panicked. Kim tried not to roll her eyes. Her arches really had issues. They _all_ had issues, but Dr. Drakken in particular…

Ron had used Drakken's momentary confusion to get closer, running along the second floor landing and jumping down from the railing near the shiny chrome laser-like machine.

"So, what does this thing do, anyways?" Ron asked, now only a couple paces behind Drakken. The villain started, swirling around quickly and letting out a very unimpressive squeak. Ron had certainly gotten better at the sneakiness lately, too, though essentially he still held onto his Ron-ness. Kim hoped the Ron factor would hold out on this trip, since she was much too busy dodging henchmen and trying to land a solid hit on Shego to bother with Drakken's "Master Plan."

"It… It's the "Static Imbiber 4000!" Dr. Drakken suddenly declared, seemingly shaking off his surprise at Ron's sudden appearance to divulge into explaining his evil plan. "With one hit of this powerful beam, my victim becomes completely full of powerful static electricity! One touch with a good conductor, and the target get a rather nasty shock! Bwahahaha!"

Shego sighed loudly, holding a hand over her forehead in exasperation. Kim raised an eyebrow, still facing her adversary with fists raised. "A… static shock machine. That's all!?"

"Don't ask!" Shego yelled, but it was obviously too late.

"I'm glad you asked, Kim Possible! You see, using the Static Imbiber 4000 on the relatively dry climate of Greenland was only Phase One of my Master Plan!"

"Ugh. You _had_ to press the issue," Shego huffed, shaking her head at Kim.

There was a rather large henchmen making his way up behind Ron, but Kim didn't have time to call out before Shego lunged once again, capitalizing on the momentary distraction.

"...Phase Two," Drakken continued, "...will be quite- _shocking-_ I can assure you! It may _spark_ your interest to know-"

"-see," Ron interrupted, cocking his head to the side and leaning lightly with one arm on the machine, "that's the problem, right there. I'm just not… _buying_ the electricity puns. It doesn't match the big…" he gestured around his head, clearly indicating the giant flower surrounding Drakken's.

"Hmm…" Drakken looked like he was thinking hard, though his eyes darted behind Ron towards the henchman making his way silently forward. "So you're saying I should make the most of my own newfound abilities rather than focusing on the "mad-scientist" aspect?"

"Exactly!" Ron said, casually jumping up in the air and landing a flying back-kick directly into the square-jawed face of the goon behind him. The big man in the red jumpsuit fell back, KO-ed instantly. Ron didn't even let it pause his conversation, continuing with his thought. "You could make, like, a pollen cannon that puts people to sleep, or a man-eating venus flytrap of doom, or-"

"Ron!" Kim shouted from across the room. "What did we say about giving the baddies ideas!?"

"Oh, right," Ron muttered sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "My bad Kim!"

"That's right, "your bad,"" Drakken commented darkly, grinning with confidence. "I think I'll take you up on your advice… _right now_!"

Suddenly, the vines hidden beneath Drakken's navy lab coat sprung forward, catching Ron off-guard and wrapping around him. His arms were firmly trapped at his sides faster than he could react, and Drakken immediately took action, lifting Ron off the ground to dangle upside down in the air above the "Static Imbiber 4000."

"Ahhhh! Kim!" Ron shouted, but Kim had already been monitoring the situation. She cursed silently, knowing she had to somehow finish this fight with Shego quickly, fight through the half a dozen remaining henchmen, and rescue her boyfriend before Drakken… "static-ed" him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rufus fall from where he had hidden in Ron's pocket… right on top of the huge machine.

 _Bam_!

Shego had somehow flipped and landed behind Kim, landing a rather painfully impressive kick right at the base of her spine. The cheerleader groaned, her knees buckling and hitting the ground as a burning pain shot through her back. Damn. She really needed to stop getting distracted. Maybe she needed to focus more on the world-saving, and drop some of her many extracurriculars at school? Or maybe it was the 18 credits that were kicking her butt? Either way, Kim Possible was way too exhausted to let herself slip up even once in a fight against Shego.

"What's the matter Kimmie? Getting old?" Shego taunted, obviously noting that Kim was not in top form.

"You should really re-think your taunts, Shego. Since, you know, if either of us are "getting old," it'd be-"

Shego growled, pounding a fist down at Kim's fallen form and connecting with the floor as Kim rolled away.

"Honestly, do I spy some crows feet, Shego? Just how much older than me _are_ you?"

Enraging Shego was usually not the best way to go, but Kim was desperate to put the girl off her game as soon as possible. She had to win this fight and rescue her guy ASAP! As expected, Shego's attacks intensified, and as Kim struggled to her feet she had to block blow after blow, backing herself into a rather tight corner of the lair.

Her plan, it seemed, was starting to work. Shego was growing slower, more tired. Soon she would mess up and Kim would take her shot.

All of a sudden, the Static Imbiber 4000 began to make whirring noises again. Only this time, it was accompanied by a strange, sucking whirlwind that tugged at the girls' hair and drew everyone's attention back to Ron and Drakken.

And Rufus.

Rufus was hanging from a small lever, which had been pulled downward by the naked mole rat. Apparently, this was not ideal for the health of the machine. Sparks were flying, wind was whirling, and the sounds produced by the machine were beginning to sound harsh and grinding.

"Of course," Shego muttered before abandoning the fight and running toward Drakken. "I _told_ you this would happen, Dr. D! Why would you put a level on the machine that could destroy it, anyways!?" She grabbed the man by the shoulder of his lab coat roughly, pulling him along and causing him to drop Ron from the evil clutches of his plant-vines.

Ron somehow managed to swivel in mid-air and land on his feet, and despite the fact that he was also screaming at the time it looked almost… graceful. Not a word Kim ever thought she would use to describe her best friend and boyfriend, but it definitely fit his new abilities.

Kim was once against struck with admiration for how much Ron had grown since they had first started saving the world together. But if there was one thing she loved about him the most it was his capacity for growth without losing who he really was.

"Kim, do you think Drakken has insurance?"

Kim had finally reached Ron, and the two immediately began fleeing out the front passageway. This was not the first conversation she expected the two of them would have after two weeks apart.

"Huh?"

"Insurance- you know, for all the lairs that get blown up. Is there an evil insurance company or something?"

"I… I wouldn't rule it out, I guess." But it was definitely weird to think about.

They made it out the front doors. The lair was in a mostly uninhabited area of Greenland (which described most of the large country), and though it had been cold when she arrived it hadn't been snowing as hard as it was now.

"Great," she muttered. She had not thought to bring the right equipment for this weather. As the two continued to cover as much ground as possible, she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?" she tried, "ETA on our ride out of here?"

Silence.

"Wade?"

"Uh, Kim…" Ron said, just before a loud explosion sounded off behind them, the lair completely crumbling under the impact of the overloaded Static Imbiber 4000. Maybe it hadn't been as sturdy as it had appeared.

"Wade?" Kim tried again. Her screen was black. She shook the device experimentally, holding it up to her ear. Not even the slightest electrical buzz. It was definitely broken.

"Kim?" Ron tried again.

Kim sighed, pocketing her device. She would just have to wait until Wade decided to send her ride on his own.

"Um…?" Ron tried again, and this time Kim really focused on him.

His hair was standing straight up in the air, looking comically like a yellow puff ball. Rufus was already laughing uncontrollably, sticking halfway out of the pocket of Ron's cargo pants.

Then, it occurred to her that if Ron's hair was standing up, then…

"Oh, great. I look like a big red brillo pad, don't I?"

Rufus lost it, but Ron was dutifully trying hard not to laugh. The effect of his effort was a very twisted half-grin, an expression that was quickly putting Kim in a bad mood. "Great. So, I'm guessing the electrical output fried our electronics, too."

"Yeah, but we can just take my ride!" Ron answered, coming up close and plopping one big hand on top of Kim's head, attempting to smooth down her hair. It didn't work- at all- but Kim appreciated the gesture. She smiled up at him, her annoyance dissipating.

All of a sudden, she was hit with the overwhelming urge to hold him. She reached forward, closing the small gap between them and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smelled nice, despite the workout running to the mission had no doubt been. He smelled like _home_ to her, which was very strange since _she_ was the one who had stayed in Middleton.

Ron was the one who had left.

"Hey, Kim," Ron said, his teeth chattering more than a little. "I'm most definitely not trying to complain, here, but can we go somewhere less, er, freeze-your-face-off-cold?"

Ron, Kim noted, was dressed even less suitably than Kim for what was obviously becoming a rather large snowstorm. Maybe even a full-on blizzard. He was wearing his usual mission outfit- black sweatshirt and cargo pants. Kim had at least managed to grab a light jacket.

She nodded, and began to back up a little, but Ron caught her hand and kept her close. She smiled. Things were always so easy between them when they met, even when they lived half a world apart from each other for most of their time.

She followed her boyfriend through the snow towards a rocky outcrop that stood out even though visibility was quickly becoming an issue. It had been smart of him to park his "ride" in such a clearly-marked area, though maybe his logic had more to do with hiding the snowmobile from the lair's direct view. Either way, Kim was very glad to see it.

"You rode here on this?" she asked, clearly understanding why Ron had been so late.

"Yeah, no helicopters for rent during a storm- they said in Quaanaaq this blizzard was going to be a doozy."

So Ron had made himself more informed than she had. She would have to make sure to ask Wade about weather reports before going on missions in icy landscapes in the future.

Ron got on the snowmobile and Kim slid on behind him. His hair had started to flatten, so she could only hope the same was true of her own. As he started the vehicle, Kim put her arms around his waist, holding tight. She was feeling oddly exhausted- though she had noted as much during her fight with Shego. She hoped their ride wouldn't take all night. All she wanted was to get out of the cold and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay guys, the next (and last) chapter will be the fun one!_

 _I want to thank those who took the time to review: **Jimmy1201, CgC, and the infamous "Guest."** You guys rock! **  
**_

 _I'm glad people find Kim and Ron in-character. That's my biggest pet peeve when reading fics, so it's my biggest goal when I write them. Despite taking the characters to a very not PG place, I hope they still feel like themselves. Let me know how I do!_

 _The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll release chapter 3! (Does that sound like a threat? It's not a threat. More like a beg. A vaguely coercive-y beg)_

 **Chapter Two: No Big Deal**

The snowmobile lurched forward awkwardly for a moment before Ron seemed to get the hang of it again and started driving forward at a steady pace. The wind whipped around them painfully, the approaching nightfall making the temperature drop further. She marveled that Ron had managed to make it all the way to the lair without freezing to death in the first place, though perhaps it had been warmer earlier.

"S… S… So, how l-long did it t-take to drive here?" Kim asked, pressing her face close to his ear so he could hear above the roar of the engine. She was proud she had managed to speak without biting off her tongue, it was so cold. Her whole face felt numb, and she wished she had at least chosen a jacket with a hood.

Ron answered her, but she couldn't make out what he said.

" _What_?" she called.

"I said, about two hours!"

"Two HOURS!?"

They were going to freeze to death. It was now completely dark, and though they had only been plowing along for maybe twenty minutes, Kim already could barely feel her fingers through her black gloves. At the very least, they were in danger of frostbite if they kept this up much longer. This wasn't going to work.

"Ron, we n… need to stop!" she called forward, but at the same time Ron spoke, and Kim couldn't make out a word of his sentence. "What?" she tried, opting to let him go first.

"I said, I don't think we're on the m-main road anymore!"

"You mean… we're lost!?"

"Well, "lost" is such a b… b… bleak word. I prefer "t-t-temporarily snowblind.""

Kim sighed, and repeated her original sentence. Ron slowed to stop in the now shin-high snow, killing the engine so they could talk without yelling. "If we s-s-stop, won't we, you know… freeze?"

"I have some survival equipment in my bag." She had a small tent, some fire starters, and a lighter. She probably had a few dehydrated meals, too, but she couldn't remember if she had packed anything else. She rarely needed the emergency survival gear, but she always brought it with her. Safety first. "We'll never make it to town, especially if we're lost."

"We could head back to the lair and wait for Wade, maybe?"

Kim shook her head. "And risk getting even further from the road? I c….can't tell up from down in this s-s-snow." Kim peered around. She thought she could make out some thin shadows in the distance, and pointed. "There. Looks like a few trees, maybe even a small f-forest. We can set up the tent and hold out until the weather clears."

Ron nodded in agreement, started the snowmobile again, and made for the formless shadows of the trees. When they got close enough to see through the blanket of snowfall, it became obvious that this was no forest- five lone fir trees stood in the relatively flat landscape. It was Greenland, so chances were good there were mountains and maybe even caves nearby… but Kim didn't want to waste the time looking. Her tent would work just fine, and the trees at least provided some semblance of cover.

The micro-pop-up tent was easy to set up… as easy as pulling a tab, actually. However, Kim's fingers were so numb she fumbled for several painful moments before actually managing to accomplish the simple task.

Ron quickly unzipped the tent, and held the flap open for Kim. He had just as much trouble doing it with his clumsy gloved hands, but Kim certainly appreciated it. Her fingers were starting to hurt, now. Once they were both securely in the tent, with the flap zipped behind them, Kim breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her hands together furiously for warmth. Rufus poked a shivering whiskered nose out from Ron's pocket, sniffing around before finally letting his face emerge. He chittered at little, probably mumbling something about cold and a lack of tiny jackets.

Kim tried to maintain a serious, steady tone when she next spoke. "Ron, take off your clothes."

"I… _what_!?"

Kim inwardly cringed at the awkwardness. Maybe the fact that they were _dating_ would have made this less weird if they had actually… ever, well, done the "no-clothes" thing around each other before. But they hadn't. Unless you counted all the times Ron lost his pants. Which she did not.

Still, Kim knew a thing or two about hypothermia, and she did not feel like trying to sleep in freezing, soaking-wet clothes, anyways. The jacket she had chosen was far from water proof, and even though the inside of the tent was still pretty cold she could feel the snow melting and soaking right through her. She quickly peeled it off, trying to ignore the bugged-out eyes of her boyfriend.

"Uh, I mean, Kim, not that I'm complaining-"

"Ron, hurry up! It is way too cold to argue with you!" Despite the confidence she tried to pour into her voice, she still turned her back to Ron as she peeled off the next layer- her purple mission shirt.

She and Ron had had their fair share of romantic moments- dates, kisses, the occasional snuggling while watching a movie on the sofa in her dorm room. But in reality, they hadn't actually gone that… far. Kim was perfectly comfortable with the way their relationship was progressing, even if some people might consider it too "slow."

Once she was down to her underthings, she began digging through her pack. She _thought_ she had a space blanket somewhere in there…

"Hey, KP, I got this." Kim chanced a glance back over her shoulder, and sure enough Ron was holding a small rolled package about the size of his hand. A condensed sleeping bag. It would be thin, but better than nothing.

He was also wearing nothing but his very familiar red polka-dot boxers.

' _It's really no different from going to the beach,'_ Kim told herself, not entirely convinced. There was no reason for this to be awkward. Still, for some reason, her heart was pounding like she was free-falling from a helicopter. Which she did often.

"Right. Good call. Did you bring any other useful gear?"

"Let's see…" Ron mumbled, digging through his pack as he sat down crossed-legged on the floor of the tent. He was diligently keeping his eyes down on his bag, and it obviously was quite an effort. Ron was ever the gentleman… why did that make her feel oddly disappointed?

She shook her head as if to clear it. _So_ not the time for the introspection.

"... I have a Nacko, a pair of sunglasses, a "Fearless Ferret #72"- the first appearance of the Rabbit Ninja. Very cool- and, uh… yeah, that's about it."

Kim sighed. At least he had brought the sleeping bag.

She lowered herself to the floor of the tent, her shivering quickly making her forget all about any shyness she might have felt at grabbing the sleeping bag from Ron, unrolling it, and quickly zipping it open and flipping it open over both of them like a regular blanket. She was so exhausted she could have fallen asleep riding a charging rhino- this was no big.

Right?

She laid down with a huff, as if admonishing herself for over-thinking things. She was tempted to use her clothing as a pillow, but then her hair- and the clothes- would never dry out. Waking with a stiff neck was better than being wet in the cold. Though, it was definitely starting to warm up a bit, especially after Ron got with the program and lied down, too.

Kim turned her face to the side, glancing over at her boyfriend. "Hey, Ron. Er…" Crap. There she went, slipping into awkward again. "Do you mind…?"

"Hm?" Ron asked, still keeping his eyes trained away from her.

"You know, I have the blanket on. You can look now."

"I, uh… right. Because, I didn't look before. I swear! Okay, maybe just a little, but-"

"Ron. Focus."

"Right. Uh, do I mind if what?"

Instead of answering, Kim just rolled over onto her side, pressing herself firmly against Ron and sighing happily at how instantly this warmed her. Body heat, plus blanket, plus two people, equals warmth. Survival basics. Common sense.

Ron seemed to freeze up, his hands lifting up from his elbows and wavering in the air.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Kim!?" he asked, his voice just a few octaves too high.

"What are you doing?"

"Just… not sure what to do with my hands."

Kim couldn't help it- a small burst of giggling slipped past her lips, and she adjusted herself a little so her head rested against Ron's chest. "You can put your arm around me, you know. I'm not going to bite you or anything."

That seemed to have the opposite effect from her intention of calming him down, but he followed her advice anyways, wrapping one arm carefully around her bare midriff while the other sank back under the warmth of the covers. Rufus, for his part, did not seem to understand his human companions' discomfort. Then again, Rufus was always naked, so the situation probably didn't translate well for him. In any case, the little pink animal curled up in a ball next to Ron's ear, just above Kim's head.

"Hey, Ron?" Kim asked. She was starting to have real trouble keeping her eyes open at this point. Consciousness was a struggle.

"I can move my hand if you want me to!"

"Ron, your hand's fine. Would you chill out?"

Ron gulped, but he finally seemed to take her advice to heart. She felt him relax marginally against her as he let out a deep breath. "Sorry KP. Just… we're apart so much lately, and I'm worried that if I do something stupid to mess things up…"

"You're not going to "mess things up" by holding your girlfriend, Ron."

"I know that! I just have a million little voices going through my head right now, and some of them are like "whoa, your girlfriend is smokin!" and some of them are like, "any minute now you're going to screw this all up," and some of them are like, "man, your hand is on her stomach and she's so soft," and some are like, "if you so much as move that hand an inch this is all going to blow up in your face and she'll never forgive you…"

Wow. And Kim thought _she_ was the one over-thinking things.

But something about Ron's words made her stomach flutter- in a good way. She wracked her brain for a good answer, a way to reassure him and maybe even encourage some of the nicer little voices, but her grogginess was really fogging up her thought-process. Instead, she just leaned up and kissed his cheek, tighten the arm she had slung across his chest.

"Bleh," came a disgusted little voice from above her head. She hadn't even noticed that she had bumped Rufus when she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend, and the little guy was not amused. "...kissy-face...blah, blah…" the creature mumbled in between a series of small noises, stomping off a whole foot away to Ron's bag and making himself at home inside. No doubt Ron's Nacko would be eaten as penance for Rufus' discontent.

"Sorry buddy!" Ron called, and to Kim he added, "He really has his limits on the PDA, KP."

Kim smirked. Once again, she wished she could think of a snappy comeback, but instead she just yawned. "I'm gonna… get some sleep."

"Yeah, oh sure. The weather should clear by morning, right? I mean, how long can it possibly snow for? Kim?"

"Hmm?" She made a noncommittal noise, nuzzling a little closer to the spot where Ron's neck met his shoulder. It was a rather comfortable way to sleep, actually.

"Nothing. Night." He paused a minute, then added a softly spoken, "Love you."

….

Kim woke up in a very different position than she had fallen asleep in. Instead of using Ron as a pillow, it seemed the tables had turned almost completely around. She was currently lying on her side facing away from her boyfriend. Ron was spooning her from behind, his arm flung clunkily across her shoulders and his breath hot on the back of her neck. One leg was also draped across her thigh, the other tangle up in her own limbs, effectively trapping her.

She couldn't get up without waking him, but she definitely, definitely needed to get up. _Now_.

She tried shifting a little, but it was no good. She was caught tight, and when she tried to move Ron's arm pulled her in closer, grumbling a little in his sleep and burying his face in her hair.

Great. Dilemma. If she woke him up in this position, he would probably get all uncomfortable and confusing again. Probably embarrassed. Though honestly, Kim really liked being enveloped in his arms like this- it was more than just comfortable. It felt right. Maybe if she just told him, he wouldn't be so worried anymore about how she'd react if he-

Yikes! She needed to get up, stat. Nature called, and Kim was 100% sure the situation would get a hell of a lot more embarrassing if she didn't go find a bush soon.

She grabbed Ron's arm and pushed it back off her gently, trying to extricate herself next from the tangle of limbs below the sleeping bag's cover. She wiggled a bit, trying to pull her leg out from between Ron's knees.

Suddenly, the body behind her move very quickly, shuffling away and freeing her.

"Sorry," Kim whispered. She wasn't sure why she whispered. Probably because it was still very early in the morning, and it just seemed like a "whispering" time of day.

"No problem! Er, what's up?" Ron asked, suddenly sitting up. He was acting stranger than she had expected… but then again it _was_ Ron.

"Oh, I just have to… I have to go outside for a bit." Kim rushed to pick up her things. Now that she was out from under the covers, rested, and warm, she felt a little strange standing around in her underwear. She frowned when she felt that her jacket and pants were still damp- they would have to use the fire-starter block in her bag and dry out their things before heading out.

Ron didn't seem to require further explanation, but she felt his eyes following her curiously as she moved about the tent. She was certainly not going to spell it out for him- there were some things you just didn't talk to your boyfriend about. Having to pee in the woods was one of those things. "I'll be back" she said, zipping the tent back up behind her as she went.

…

Ron breathed a giant sigh of relief.

He loved Kim, but he was pretty sure she was completely clueless about what she did to him. All that… wiggling.

Gah! Bad boyfriend!

Torture. That's the word that would best describe his night. The most awesome kind of torture he could imagine, but still…. it had not been an easy time for the Ron-Man.

Currently, he was trying to solve a very delicate problem. This particular problem was one reason it took him hours to fall asleep after Kim had, and the reason for his more recent panic.

When he had woken up next to his girlfriend it had felt… nice. He had just started to think that he could get used to waking up with the beautiful redhead in his arms when his… predicament occurred to him.

Her wiggling hadn't helped, and nothing terrified him more than her feeling, well… _it_ and being disgusted with him. He was pretty sure she hadn't noticed, and he had backed away in time. Pretty sure.

"Stupid body. _I_ am the boss of _you_ , you hear me?" he said to absolutely no one, and immediately set about the task of thinking of the least sexy, most horrible turn-offs he could imagine.

Millions of tiny spiders.

Mr. Barken in the Smarty Mart dress.

Dr. Drakken making out with DNAmy.

Okay, that did it. Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got things under control. It was going to be fine. He and Kim had been friends since Pre-K, and they had been dating for about a year and a half, now, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with… well, with half the things flying around in Ron's mind since last night.

Seriously, when did his thoughts become so perverse? If Kim wanted more from him, she'd be the first to let him know- he would never want to make her uncomfortable.

But then, her tone when she said, "Ron, take off your clothes," flashed through his mind and he was back to square one. After another horrible session of imagining all the pet names Drakken and DNAmy would have for each-other if they dated, he was once again under control.

Kim had been gone awhile… maybe he should look for her? Why had she left, anyways? Maybe she _had_ noticed!?

Just as he was starting to panic a little, he was given the perfect distraction; Rufus finally emerged from his backpack, stretching and yawning and looking much more chipper than the previous night. "I see _someone_ slept well," Ron commented, earning a little "thumbs up" of agreement from his small hairless pet. "And are we less grumpy this morning?"

Rufus cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking about his human's words. All of a sudden, the small mammal remembered why he had been so annoyed the night before and started admonishing Ron and shaking his tiny paws.

"Okay, right, I know…. the kissy-face."

"Mwa, huh."

"Look, buddy, how about if we come up with a, a signal! Yeah!"

"Sig-wal?" Rufus asked, his tone skeptical.

"Sure, like, if I anticipate a kissy-face moment with Kim, I could let you know so you're not subjected to all the sappy-ness." Ron lifted one hand in the air, closing his fist except for his index finger and thumb.

"Wassa L?" Rufus asked.

"L! You know, for "love!" It's perfect, right?"

"...loser?" Rufus asked innocently, causing Ron to immediately misunderstand and pout.

"...words hurt, buddy."

At that opportune moment, the tent unzipped and the flap was thrown open, filling the tent once more with chilling wind as Kim came back inside. She hurriedly zipped the tent again, then glanced over at Ron and Rufus.

"...loser?" Kim asked, noticing the L formed by Ron's hand.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, then looked at his hand, then back at Rufus. "Ohhhh, I get it now."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: If you guys are interested in more, let me know by way of a **review**. I've written more, but I'm not sure it's worth the effort to keep going since the direction I head in could make this a rather long fic. It's hard to go from writing for super-popular fandoms like Harry Potter to areas with less readers, since the low review count is discouraging... but I do love Kim Possible and would like to write more if people want to read more!_

 _Again, thank you **Jimmy1201** for being the only person to review last chapter! Quality over quantity, eh?_

 **Chapter Three: Way Big Deal**

Kim was drenched in snow once again, trailing it into the tent despite her best efforts to brush the majority of it off before entering. She sighed. "The weather still looks bad. It's not as cold out, but visibility is low. I only went a dozen yards or so away, and I almost got lost finding my way back to the tent."

"That's why you're so late! That's dangerous stuff, KP!" Ron could have kicked himself- he _should_ have looked for her. What if she had gotten lost and never come back?

She shook her head. "We'll need to tie a line to the tent when we need to go out for, uh, reasons…" Ron gave her a blank stare, and she sighed once again. "I have some nylon cording in my pack. Just trust me, Ron, we'll both need to go out at some point. The snow isn't letting up, we can't even build a fire to dry out our clothes, and there is no way any kind of rescue vehicle would be able to find even a trace of us out here in this weather if we strayed from the road. I think we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"Oh, okay. That's no big, though, right?"

Kim seemed surprised. "Oh?"

"Well, I mean… if I'm going to be trapped in a blizzard, there's no one else I'd rather be trapped in a blizzard with."

"Aw, Ron. See, this is why I love you. The unexpected bursts of romance."

"Well, back in school I did manage a C+ in poetry, so, you know… I'm just talented like that."

This time Ron was rewarded with a very genuine grin, and Kim came to sit beside him. He still had the splayed-out sleeping bag over the majority of his body, and Kim was shivering and once again covered with snow. He pulled the makeshift comforter up, inviting Kim inside. She snuggled close to him gratefully, and he tried not to flinch at how cold and soggy she was.

"So, how is training to be a ninja coming along?" Kim asked casually, as if they were commenting on something as mundane as the weather. Er, the weather in a less blizzard-y place, that is.

"Meh. Lots of walking."

"Well, I assume you have a ride to get to the city every day for your job, right?"

"Hey, now, we've talked about this. I prefer the term "apprenticeship." It sounds way cooler."

"Yeah… a burrito apprentice."

"You say that like it doesn't sound cool."

"It is immensely cool." Kim amended, her lips curling upwards. "Though I gotta admit, I find the ninja training much cooler."

"Except the walking. And no, I do not have a ride to my apprenticeship. "It is my great honor to walk."" He used his fingers to quote the last, and Kim knew exactly who uttered those words to Ron. Kim had the feeling Yori knew damn well how much Ron hated unnecessary exercise, but willfully feigned ignorance to coerce him into pulling his own weight. It was definitely beneficial to his training, at least.

"Yeah," Ron continued, "I walk down a giant mountain every single morning, but no big deal." He stretched out his arms a little, obviously feeling a little full of himself as he shamelessly continued to brag. "My _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ is dead on, but Master Sensei had been training me on weapons."

Ron had been attending the newly rebuilt Yamanouchi school for the past four months. Originally, he had gone to Japan after receiving an enticing offer: to work as a chef at the flagship grand opening of a five star, "gourmet" spin-off of Bueno Nacho. Why would the company decide to open this restaurant in Japan? How did they even know that, in addition to the "creativity" of the Nacko, Ron was also a talented chef? Kim had a feeling Ron's Sensei had pulled some strings to make sure Ron would be nearby for training. She wasn't sure how... it was just a gut-feeling.

Ron was not the head chef at the restaurant, which was why he considered himself to be in training. He had never actually gone to school for cooking or anything, afterall. Kim thought he was pretty amazing already, but despite how proud of him she was she was also rather… put out. She had been recruited by a school in her home state for her cheerleading, and yet Ron was the one who moved across the world away from her. It… it sucked, that's what.

The job was supposed to be temporary until a new "gourmet" version of the franchise was set to open in the States. However, Kim had had no word on when that would happen. For the foreseeable future, Ron was living a very separate life from Kim.

Except for missions. He never, ever failed to show up when she needed him. Sometimes he was late, but in the end he was always _there_.

Kim's thoughts trailed off as Ron's last words finally sunk in. "Wait, weapons!? That sounds dangerous…" She began to think of every clumsy moment Ron had ever had with her, and shuddered. He was a kung-fu master, and he was graceful and strong, but he could still be incredibly klutzy in the most inopportune moments. Her boyfriend was full of contradictions like that.

"Well, Kim, I do have a magic sword that comes when I call. Didn't I ever mention that?"

"You… did not."

"Oh. Well, old news. But I'm getting pretty good! Master Sensei has me practicing with wood swords… splinters. So many splinters…"

Kim tried not to look too relieved that he wasn't using weapons of the sharp and pointy variety for training. She gave him an encouraging smile. "I'd like to see your mad skills some time, Ron, but for now I don't think either of our training is particularly useful."

"Nope. But if we ever need a magic sword to come tearing through our campsite, you let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Despite the conversation with Ron, Kim couldn't ignore her damp clothing any longer. She pulled annoyingly at the edge of her purple mission shirt, now once again soaked through from the snow. "We need a way to dry our clothes. If only I had my hair dryer… and our electronics worked.

"Hmm…" Ron muttered, grabbing his own discarded trousers off the tent floor. "We could use my hand warmers. It might help."

"Hand warmers… hand warmers!? WE could have had frostbite last night, and you didn't think to mention them!?"

"I, uh, forgot. Technically, they're my "emergency Nacko heaters."

"Of course. Rufus?" Kim asked, and the animal wasted no time running into Ron's pack and, sure enough, producing two sealed packs of the sandy substance. Kim grabbed them and tore off the packaging eagerly. She handed one off immediately to Ron, and as the two heroes shook the packs they both let out sighs of relief.

"Warmth. I think when I get home I'm going to purchase an electric blanket and sit under it for a day and a half," Kim muttered, excited at the prospect of civilization. They had only been lost for one night, but one night in a frozen tundra was more than enough.

"I second that one, lady."

Kim peeled off her top for the second time in that tent, and set it gingerly on top of the heat pack. She wasn't sure if it would do much, but it was better than nothing. Their stuff would take forever to dry in the cold. After a moment's hesitation she shimmied out of her pants, too, placing them next to her shirt. One thing at a time.

Ron followed suit, opting to dry out his cargo pants first. Good choice.

Attempting to diffuse and weirdness, Kim tried for a joke, smirking unconvincingly, "See, it's pretty easy to get a girl out of her pants. Just go along on numerous crazy near-suicide missions and almost freeze to death in a snowy deathtrap landscape."

Ron didn't join in on Kim's forced laughter, instead just watching her face as she grinned. The smile slowly slid off as she noticed him watching, and she clutched the blanket to herself, suddenly feeling self conscious. ' _Did I just sound like an idiot, or what? Is there something on my face?'_

"What if we… shared that electric blanket? I'll even make hot chocolate!" he quickly added. Was it Kim's imagination, or was Ron leaning in much closer, now? Her chest felt tingly inside at his words- he really was upping the sweet-talk game today.

"You… don't you have to get back to work? And your training?" Actually, Kim was missing cheer practice right now, and at a college level that was a pretty big deal. But with Ron now only a couple easily-closeable inches from her face, she suddenly didn't mind if she missed a _year's_ worth of practice. Actually, despite the snow and wet clothes and cold and miserable lack of a bathroom, this could almost be a pleasant camping trip with her boyfriend. Almost.

"Hm. Good point. Don't care," Ron muttered, which was a very un-Ron-like thing to say in reference to his favorite taco-chain, but before Kim could comment on this they were suddenly kissing again. The kiss was good. Really, really good. For some reason, it felt different from their usual kisses. It might have been the odd way her heart was thumping, or the way his chest pressed to her's when he closed the distance between them. Everything just felt so… wonderful.

Ron, belatedly, raised his hand high in the air, forming a perfect little "L" above their heads. Kim knew what he was doing, despite the fact that she didn't bother to open her eyes. It was another one of the weird, quirky Ron moments she loved, and her lips curled into a smile while they still kissed. She assumed Rufus returned to Ron's bag, since the poor creature didn't really have anywhere else to go to escape the "kissy-face" moment.

Ron broke the kiss first, but kept his face close enough that she could still feel his breath against her lips. "Serious face for a minute here, KP? If you want me around, I don't care if it's for a mission or a hot coco, I'll…. well, I'll climb down a mountain, work, climb up a mountain, train, climb down the mountain, and fly commercial to the US every day if you want me to."

Though Ron had precluded his speech with "serious face," Kim couldn't keep hers entirely, and giggled a little at his offer. "That's insane, Ron. But… maybe more often then it's been? We could, I don't know, alternate weekends we visit?" It wasn't enough. But they were both so busy! "Eventually we'll both be done with this super-stressful part of our lives and everything will work out. I know it will." Just three and a half more years of college for her, and… however long corporate kept Ron away. It was Ron's dream job, but she knew he'd much rather have that dream job closer to home.

And if they never opened another restaurant, and Ron wanted to keep working in Japan… then she would just move to Japan! No big- she could save the world stationed from anywhere in it!

Ron frowned, the hand that had formerly been raised in the air wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her closer. "It… it's really hard. Being away from you, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Being trapped together here… is it weird to say it's sorta feeling like a vacation?"

Kim laughed again. "Weird, but entirely true." She knew exactly what he meant.

"Can I… kiss you again?"

He was _asking_? Something about the way he said it made her light-headed, and she nodded a little too enthusiastically. He pressed against her, and she parted her lips, urging him to deepen the hypnotic kiss. His tongue slipped sweetly between her teeth, soft and exploring, and Kim's head left the floor of the tent, pushing up as if she could somehow get even closer to him. She wanted the kiss to be even deeper, she wanted… more. More of something.

Her hand reached behind his head, running through the short hair at the nape of his neck. Subtly, without realizing it, she started shifting her body closer, while simultaneously pushing at Ron to move, too. By the time she broke away from the soft swirling of tongues for air, she realized he was halfway on top of her, his face pointing downwards to look her in the eyes. They were both breathing heavy and deep, and Kim imagined her face mirrored the wide-eyed gaze of her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes above her.

How had they gotten like this?

Why did she still want… more?

"KP, I…"

"More," she said simply, the word passing her lips like an aching breath, a plea more than a demand.

She did not have to say it twice. Ron dove, grabbing her lips once more. One hand touched her cheek while the other arm pressed into the plastic flooring next to her head for balance. Kim's hands moved to his shoulders, pressing her palms flat against his bare skin and letting a sigh pass from her mouth as they kissed. Her hands moved downward, seemingly of their own accord, drawing over her boyfriend's thin frame. Not too thin, though… the training had added just the slightest hint of muscle tone, more easily felt than seen. Actually, feeling it was quite nice. Very nice. Kim was definitely liking the smooth skin of his torso, the flexing of his ab muscles as he worked to stay hovering just a few inches above her…

Suddenly, a puff of air left his mouth, and when Kim broke away she realized it was a laugh. A _laugh_. Ron's face was split in a goofy grin as he looked down at her, and he laughed _again_.

Kim cocked a single eyebrow, trying to figure out exactly _what_ was so funny about their current position.

"Sorry," Ron managed, trying to affect an apologetic expression but failing because of his huge grin, "just… ticklish."

Kim laughed at that, but it came out as a rather undignified snort. She pulled one of her hands up to cover her face in horror at the sound she had just made, but Ron quickly grabbed her hand with his own.

"I, uh, didn't say you had to stop, you know. Just, maybe, not so soft and… tickle-y."

Kim nodded, but could feel her face growing hot as she placed her hand back on Ron's chest, a little higher than where it had been drifting over his stomach. What exactly was she doing, anyways? But Ron didn't tell her to stop, so… did he like her touching him like this? He seemed to be following her lead, letting her judge exactly where this was going, but really Kim had no idea what she wanted to happen. They weren't exactly naked, but they were damn close, and their position was more than a little compromising at this point…

Should she pull back, laugh it off, and keep their relationship in the safe, sweet, slightly childish place it had always been?

Or…?

"Ron," she started, not quite sure what she was saying until the words were out there, "I think I want… that is, I think I'm ready, if you are, for something more. In our relationship. Between us. As two totally mature... er, as two adults." She was floundering, she knew it. Usually words were not an area she had trouble with, but her tongue was all tied up in knots at the moment and her face was so damn hot and her brain was full of cotton candy and…

Yikes. Deep breath.

Ron looked a little stunned by her words, but tried to play it off cool. The way he couldn't fight the grin growing ever larger on his face was a dead giveaway, though, that he rather liked her flustered speech. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he answered, and instantly they were kissing again.

Kim's hands began to wander once again, from his chest, to the flat planes of his stomach, to the start of his hip bones just at the edge of his boxers…

She almost lost her nerve, at that point, but was distracted by the way Ron's free hand began tracing it's own trail down her neck softly, his fingertips grazing her collarbone and making her shiver. Without hesitation, he moved down belong the bottom edge of her bra, tracing a line against the skin there, as if asking her permission. Kim removed her hands from his hips, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. The jarring motion separated their lips for a fraction of a second before she found him again, slipping off the uncomfortable undergarment and humming in pleasure when his large hand finally touched her. He was so warm, and his hand fit so perfectly over her modest-sized breast. When his fingers passed rather roughly over the sensitive pink bud it was like electricity running through her, and she gasped lightly into Ron's mouth.

Ron moved away from her lips, trailing kisses down her cheek, her neck… he was moving a lot faster now, almost like he were frantic to kiss and touch as much of her as he could as soon as possible.

When his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue swirling, it was all Kim could do to stop herself from crying out. She bit her bottom lip at the complicated feeling brewing inside her, the need to be touched, the need for _more_. No matter what, she kept wanting more. There seemed no end to her need, and beyond her control she wiggled her hips, trying to relieve some of the building pressure.

And then, _oh god_ , his hand was there, on her, touching her through the soft but annoyingly _present_ fabric of her panties. His touch was a little clumsy, moving along her now increasingly moist folds through the thin fabric, but the unfamiliar feeling of another person's touch, of _his_ touch, filled her with excitement and anticipation. She pushed her pelvis against his hand, not able to stifle the strange mewling sound that she barely recognized coming from her own throat.

Ron gave her nipple one more drag of his tongue before looking up and meeting her eyes. "Whoa," he said simply, and Kim had to agree. Except that it was extremely frustrating to have him pause in his administrations at this point, so in retaliation she decided it was time she tried something new, herself. She couldn't be the only one losing control like this- making strange embarrassing sounds and practically begging him to continue to touch her…

Without missing a beat she touched him though his boxers, gasping at the size of him. Not that she had any basis for comparison, but she hadn't expected it to be so… full-sized. He was hard through the thin fabric, and she ran her hand up his length experimentally.

Ron's reaction was instantaneous. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut and his forehead resting against her collarbone. His breathe was quickly becoming as labored as her own. The sight of him like this was almost better than the feel of his fingers stroking her- it was like a drug, and she watched what she could do to him with a sense of wonder.

She could make him feel that way. _Only_ she could do that.

"Ron…" she whispered, suddenly completely in love with the sound of his name falling from her lips.

"Kim, Kim I want to…"

"I know. Me too."

Ron's eyes opened, meeting her own. She paused. He looked like there was something he wanted to say, but he was struggling to speak.

"What is it?"

"I, well… I didn't bring… I mean, I had no reason to suspect I would need any… uh… you know…"

"I know what?"

"...condoms."

"Oh." Kim blinked, completely caught unaware. She hadn't even been thinking of that. "Oh, it's okay, you don't, we don't, need them I think."

"Uh, KP, I definitely passed that freshman health class. Not with flying colors, but…"

Kim really didn't feel like spelling it out for Ron, but being blunt was probably the best way to get back to the subject at hand. "Ron, I'm on the pill."

"You… really?"

"Really really."

"So, you _saw_ _this_ coming?"

"Eventually!" Her face was heating up with this line of questioning, and her easy confidence was starting to shirk away. "It helps with regulating other things, too. I'm not going to lie here and explain that part to you, so just take it at face value."

"Can do," Ron agreed with a smile, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips before shifting his body away from her, sitting up for a moment and shimmying out of his boxers. At least, she assumed that what he did under the blanket. The thought made her a little dizzy, even though it was completely her idea in the first place…. still… Ron naked. She wondered what he looked like.

It was still very cold in the tent, despite their body heat, so the blanket was wholly necessary. Still, it wouldn't be too strange for her to peek under them, right?

Just as she was thinking this, Ron grabbed the edge of the sleeping bag and pulled it resolutely over their heads, making a little blanket-fort for just the two of them. Kim was instantly 100% warmer, and while there wasn't much light the two of them could quite clearly see each other fully for the first time ever. All that was left in the way of fabric were Kim's purple bottoms, which she was quite eager to discard at that point.

"Whoa," Ron said again, gazing down at his girlfriend's body. Kim was reaching down for her panties, but Ron beat her to it, grabbing the fabric at the sides and bringing them down her slim legs. His wide eyes trailed over her the entire time, finally finishing at her face and mouthing another silent ' _whoa._ '

Kim felt flushed with excitement at his reaction, and started chewing on her lower lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. She knew she looked good, but Ron was treating her like a supermodel, which was a _way_ big confidence booster.

She put her hands on his cheeks and guided his face up to meet hers, kissing him deeply and pressing her now nude form against his. The contact of skin was a balm to her nerves, the feel of every inch of him sending her insides into a dizzying swirl of passion and need. The kiss intensified, both of them gasping for air as their mouths worked against each other. Kim bit Ron's bottom lip lightly, playfully, before moving down to kiss along his jawline, ending at the soft bit of skin below his ear.

She could feel his now fully-erect member pressing into her thigh, and his hands were gripping her waist, drawing small circles on her skin with his thumbs. She breathed in his scent, continuing to kiss at the spot on his neck, sucking lightly every now and then.

He shifted, just a little, and suddenly it was right there, pressing against her sex. He was hovering above her, his arms now on either side of her head, his face pressed close to hers. Her heart was thudding wildly- this was Ron, her Ron. It was hard to believe they had come this far together, that this was really going to happen. In her imagination, their first time would always be somewhere really fancy, in some unspecified time in the not-so-distant future on an island in a tropical location. But the " _where_ " really wasn't the important part, was it? It was the " _who_."

A few more adjustments in their position, and she could feel him against her, sliding slickly as he began to move forward.

"S… slowly, okay?" she muttered, and Ron nodded, his lips meeting her forehead and his eyes closing at the feel of her around him.

Kim wasn't sure how it was for Ron, but the stretching feeling she was experiencing was a very odd mixture of satisfaction and discomfort. It didn't hurt- not really. It was just… a very pinching kind of fullness.

He pushed forward the rest of the way, and Kim gasped in a very not-so-good way. Okay. _Now_ it hurt. She hissed out a breath of air, which definitely caught Ron's attention.

"Kim, you alright?"

She pinched her watery eyes shut, willing the weird sharp feeling to go away. She halfway expected that- she had passed health class too, afterall. Still, she had kind of hoped that her first time wouldn't hurt quite that bad.

"Just a minute," she answered, opening her eyes to chance a glance at her boyfriend's worried expression.

"Did I mess up, or something?" He sounded more than a little alarmed at the possibility, and Kim responded by smacking his bare shoulder lightly.

"No, just… be quiet a minute. I'll be fine." The pain was already fading away, the earlier fullness taking it's place. The feeling wasn't really _bad…_ it was still a little strange, though. "I just need to adjust, I guess."

He kissed her forehead again, and her heart just about melted. There was something about the gesture that was so tender, so sweet, it relaxed her in a way nothing else could have. Immediately, she started to notice that the pressure inside her was building again, ever so slightly, the last semblance of pain being replaced by the fullness. And the fullness was starting to feel like a good thing. A very good thing.

She moved her hips slightly, experimentally, and the resulting hum that came from her lips let Ron know it was all alright. "Okay," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Very… very okay."

Ron didn't look completely convinced, but as he pulled back slowly and pushed forward again, Kim made the same odd mewling sound she had made earlier, her hips rising up impatiently to meet him, the friction of the motion hitting her nerves full force. _This_ was what it was supposed to be like. _This_ was amazing!

Ron definitely took the hint, his movements becoming surer, faster… Kim could feel that pressure building, bursting at the seams, with every thrust. She raised her legs instinctively, wrapping them around Ron's hips to help him go deeper. The new angle was intense, and Ron let out a small gasp of surprise in between the quiet grunting sounds he made when he moved forward.

"Oh, man... Kim, I…"

Kim could hardly even hear him over the thunderous blood-rushing feeling tumbling through her. She knew- _knew-_ that just a little more. A little more. A little more.

"Ah! Please don't stop..." she managed, her legs clinging to his waist and her hips moving in time with his.

Her words had a strange effect on Ron, and he quickly bent to take one of her breasts into his mouth, using his hand to play lightly with the other. Somehow, this was exactly the thing Kim needed, and she could knew she was right on the precipice of… something.

Ron bit lightly at her rosy peak just as he gave a particularly forceful thrust, and that unwound the pressure building inside her like a wave of electricity that hit every nerve in her body at once. She cried out, clinging desperately to him and grinding her pelvis against his, her hand digging in his soft blond hair as she rode the wave to completion.

Ron continued to move, now at a much faster pace than before, his breath ragged and his eyes a little glazed as he pounded, Kim still clinging to him. It was only moments later that he, too, let out a rather loud sound as he reached his end, burying himself as deeply as possible and hiding his face in the crook of his girlfriend's neck.

They stayed that way, frozen, for several breathless moments before Ron lifted his head, his eyes searching out Kim's.

"Let me…" Kim breathed, "...guess," she breathed again, "you're going to say "whoa.""

"You bet I am. Whoa."

"Yeah, me too."

"That was…"

"I know." Kim couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face, and every moment it just kept getting bigger. She felt overwhelmed by a satisfied, slightly-lethargic cloudiness in her mind, but it was the best feeling she could imagine. She didn't know exactly how it would feel afterwards, and the discoveries were very strange and made her giggle lightly.

"What's funny?"

"My toes are numb."

"Your… toes?"

"Yeah, and I kinda love it. How about you? How do you feel?"

Ron seemed to think about it. He moved off of her, sliding out at the same time and landing hard on the tent floor by her side. "I feel… tired. Good-tired."

"That's… good. Me too, a little." She snuggled up close to him, and he put an arm around her, drawing her to him so her head rested at his shoulder. They lay there for a little while, just… breathing. It was nice. Kim felt so warm and comfortable- it was hard to imagine the cold outside.

"Hey, do you think I should go check if the snow's stopped? Ron?"

There was no answer, and Kim tipped her head back to look up at his face. He was out cold, despite the fact that it was still morning. Kim kind of understood- a nap sounded good to her, too.

Instead of checking the deadly weather like a responsible heroine, Kim returned her head to Ron's shoulder, closed her eyes, and allowed herself a little longer to bask in the satisfied after-glow.

…

They were both awakened, rather abruptly, but the loud and extremely close sound of helicopter blades whirring. Kim sat up first, feeling a little panicked as she was reminded of her state of undress. She was also more than a little messy in very delicate places, her hair was a wreck, and she wasn't completely sure where her underwear ran off to.

"Ron, get up!"

Ron was up, but he wasn't _getting_ _up_. "Ugh… can't we just write "five more minutes" in the snow?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay KP…" He retreated beneath the sleeping bag, digging around for his own underwear as Kim hurriedly clipped on her bra. He emerged a moment later with a very familiar piece of purple fabric in his hand. He was staring at it as if he were unsure of exactly what he was holding.

"Give me those!" Kim huffed, feeling inexplicably embarrassed over something as mundane as her panties. At this point, he had seen an eyeful of those pair, anyways!

The two of them dressed in a hurry, and Kim rolled up the sleeping bag while Ron checked on Rufus in his pack. His pet was sleeping, and Kim kind of hoped he had been sleeping the entire time. Not a lot of privacy in a world where your boyfriend has a pet with human-like intelligence and awareness.

They managed to get dressed just as the wind from the clearly-landing helicopter started to shake the tent around them. Rushing from the flapping structure, Kim saw a friendly face waiting in the cockpit, a man she had helped a couple weeks ago when his company, a scenic helicopter tour group, ran into some trouble with a frozen gas line, a stranded tourist party, and a rather large grizzly bear. It was no big- so not the drama. Still, the situation was oddly reminiscent of the one they were in now, so it was nice of the guy to repay the favor so perfectly.

"Kim!" called the pilot when she opened the door. "Your friend Wade called a search party! Sure glad you had that bright orange tent- an easy target to spot after the blizzard cleared!"

"Thanks, Mr. Jensen! You're a life-saver!"

Kim looked back as the man made the expected "It's the least I could do…" speech. Ron had managed to disassemble the tent, but was having trouble folding it back up into a backpack-sized square. Kim asked the pilot to wait a minute, and hurried to help her boyfriend at the seemingly-impossible task.

"Back to the real world then, huh?" Ron asked as they worked together to fold the corners neatly.

"Yeah…" Kim felt oddly disappointed, even though it was obviously nice to be rescued. "But, you know… you still own me that hot cocoa," she added with a grin."

"And the electric blanket! Yes- that is _on_!"

"When?"

"As soon as we get back!"

"Ron, what about work?"

"Hey, I'm already late! Let all the bad work ethic and procrastination I learned in High School pay off for us this one time, okay KP?"

Kim shook her head, but was not about to argue. "Deal."

The two boarded the helicopter holding hands, heading for Middleton together.


End file.
